Hate At First Sight
by Kel6
Summary: Just because Sirius is where sorted where his family wants him to be, it doesn’t make his life any easier. Prologue to the Nothing Is Impossible series.


Title: Hate At First Sight  
  
Summary: Just because Sirius is where sorted where his family wants him to be, it doesn't make his life any easier. Prologue to the Nothing Is Impossible series.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Characters etc belong to JKR and WB. I'm making no money from this.  
  
Author's Notes: Well, here's the one-shot prologue to the series. Please read and review.  
  
~*~  
  
'SLYTHERIN!'  
  
There was a silence, just for a second, before an applause from one side of the hall, and boos from the rest. Sirius pulled off the Sorting Hat and headed down to his new table, letting no expression cross his face.  
  
He sat down, wearily, and watched the rest of the sorting. He wasn't too bothered about where he was, if he was honest. At least in Slytherin he would get a tiny bit more support from his family. He was different enough as it was, without being placed somewhere like Gryffindor or Hufflepuff.  
  
He had been one of the first to be sorted and he watched at the line of first years dwindled and the tables filled up. Finally, when none were left, the Headmaster, Dumbledore, stood up.  
  
'I welcome you all to another year,' he began. 'I trust you have all had a good summer and are ready to start your classes again. I would like to repeat that the forest in the grounds is most definitely forbidden. I should also add that a Whomping Willow has been planted over the summer. This tree will not hesitate in its attempt to kill you, so it would be ill advised to go near it. Now I suggest that we begin our feast.'  
  
Sirius grabbed some food, once it appeared, and began to eat.  
  
'So, my dear little cousin, you're a Slytherin after all,' Sirius looked up to see Bellatrix: one of his many cousins. She was definitely one of the worst.  
  
'Top marks for observation, Bella,' he said, sarcastically. Her smile didn't falter.  
  
'So much for being different from the rest of the family, eh, Sirius?' she said, smoothly. 'I thought that was your aim in life.'  
  
'It is,' he replied, nonchalantly. 'Just because I'm in Slytherin it doesn't make my aim any different.'  
  
'So you're still going to be a Mudblood and Muggle lover then?'  
  
'You make it sound wrong,' said Sirius, innocently.  
  
'Are you under the impression that it's right?' Sirius just rolled his eyes and got on with his meal.  
  
The Slytherin Common Room and his dormitory had a very similar atmosphere to that of his home, only more green. So far, Sirius viewed how everything was turning out with complete indifference. It was neither better, nor worse, than what he was used to. Still, lessons would be starting the next day, which could make it a lot better, or a lot worse.  
  
He had Herbology first thing, which was a very easy start. It was with the Ravenclaws, but the two houses lumped together in their distinctive groups. Sirius stood out: he wasn't a Ravenclaw, and he wasn't that keen on his own house. He didn't know them all, but a couple were distant cousins of some description.  
  
They had a morning break, then Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall gave the impression that she ate small children, but Sirius found the actual lesson quite easy (even if no one else did).  
  
'Well done, Mr Black,' (she seemed to know everyone's name already) 'you're the second success of today, three points to Slytherin.'  
  
After the bell rang, he hurried out of the classroom to get to lunch.  
  
'HEY!' he rounded a corner and crashed into someone. 'Watch where you're going, Slytherin!'  
  
Slytherin? The speaker was shorter than him, with incredibly messy black hair and glasses.  
  
'Hello,' he said, pleasantly.  
  
'Can't even see where you're bloody going,' muttered the boy, darkly.  
  
'Oh shut up!' snapped Sirius, irritably. The last thing he needed was some psychopathic Gryffindor blocking his way to lunch: he was starving.  
  
'Shut up yourself!' replied the boy.  
  
'Potter! Black!' It was Professor McGonagall. 'You're not fighting, are you?'  
  
'He's running around like an idiot crashing into people!' complained Potter. Sirius shot him a look of dislike: bloody suck up.  
  
'Oh get to lunch, both of you!' replied McGonagall. 'If you can both act mature during my lessons, then why not outside them to?'  
  
Sirius headed to lunch, going faster than Potter, so they didn't have to walk together. It struck him that that was an immensely easy way to make enemies. Maybe it would have been easier in Ravenclaw. 


End file.
